<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello There by JimmyPenguin421</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899693">Hello There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421'>JimmyPenguin421</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has always been good with words. They don't call him the Negotiator for nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalia2103/gifts">Amalia2103</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own anything of Star Wars.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan has always been good with words.</p><p>But at the same time, he has learned the value of brevity.</p><p>And so when his master brings a ten-year-old Force-sensitive boy back to the ship, grandly announcing “Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Obi-Wan crouches down to shake Anakin’s hand with a smile.</p><p>“Hello there,” he says simply, with a friendly nod.</p><p>And that is that.</p><hr/><p>Anakin becomes Obi-Wan’s Padawan. They have a bit of a rocky start, what with Qui-Gon’s death and all, but they figure it out.</p><p>And just as they settle into a rhythm, a war begins.</p><p>The Kaminoans produce an army of one man to fight for the Jedi.</p><p>Anakin is knighted and thrown out onto the battlefield, but Obi-Wan manages to pull some strings so they stay together most of the time.</p><p>And just as Anakin seems to grow comfortable, Obi-Wan pulls the rug out from under his feet again.</p><p>They are on Christophsis when a shuttle lands. They’re expecting more troops, but instead, a lone Togruta girl steps down the ramp.</p><p>“A youngling?” Obi-Wan mutters to Anakin, quietly enough so that the girl wouldn’t hear.</p><p>But thanks to her Togruta senses, she <em>does</em> hear, and narrows her eyes at him.</p><p>That look tells Obi-Wan everything he needs to know.</p><p>Oh, Anakin is going to have his hands full.</p><p>Trying not to snicker, Obi-Wan steps forward.</p><p>“Hello there.”</p><hr/><p>The war drags on.</p><p>The Republic and Separatists push back and forth with neither really gaining.</p><p>The war begins to take a toll on the Order.</p><p>Obi-Wan can see it in the way Anakin’s shoulders tense up before a battle and never relax, in the way Ahsoka’s eyes hold far too much pain for a sixteen-year-old.</p><p>But still, the war has brought Anakin and Ahsoka closer together than Obi-Wan and Anakin had ever been.</p><p>For the first time since the war began, Anakin almost seems… content.</p><p>Then a bomb explodes in the Temple hangar.</p><p>Ahsoka is in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p>Anakin adamantly insists that she is innocent, and while Obi-Wan agrees, he is one man on a Council of twelve.</p><p>Ahsoka is expelled from the Order.</p><p>When Anakin proves Ahsoka’s innocence, Obi-Wan feels a level of guilt and shame that he has not experienced since Qui-Gon’s death.</p><p>The Council offers Ahsoka her place in the Order again, but she refuses to return.</p><p>She closes Anakin's hand over her Padawan braid, turns, and walks out of the Council chambers.</p><p>Obi-Wan is glad that Anakin is facing away from him, because he knows that the expression on Anakin’s face would only make his heart break more than it already has.</p><hr/><p>The war drags on.</p><p>Months pass.</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan are briefly reunited with Ahsoka on Mandalore, but then they have to go rescue the Chancellor.</p><p>Obi-Wan wonders if it did not just make it worse for Anakin (and for himself) to see Ahsoka again only to have her torn away a second time.</p><p>Anakin is appointed to the Council but is not made a Master.</p><p>He has not fully trained a Padawan.</p><p>Nobody brings Ahsoka up, but she lingers uncomfortably in all their minds.</p><p>When intelligence reports that General Grievous is hiding in the Outer Rim, Anakin wants to go after him.</p><p>The Council refuses, and instead decides that Obi-Wan will go.</p><p>After the meeting, Obi-Wan reveals to Anakin that the Council wants him to “report on” the Chancellor.</p><p>Although Anakin is uncomfortable with this, the famous Negotiator convinces him to accept it before heading off to find Grievous.</p><p>Obi-Wan lands on Utapau, hoping to use it as a base of operations while he checks out the surrounding systems.</p><p>But he quickly discovers that Grievous is <em>here, </em>with the Separatist leaders and thousands of droids.</p><p>Grievous sends the Separatist leaders to Mustafar as Obi-Wan watches and listens from above.</p><p>Obi-Wan stands on the catwalk for a minute, stroking his beard in silent contemplation.</p><p>Then, slipping out of his cloak and making sure his lightsaber is secure on his belt, he jumps.</p><p>He lands behind Grievous with a <em>clunk.</em></p><p>“Hello there.”</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan kills Grievous with his own “uncivilized” weapon, having lost his lightsaber.</p><p>He returns to Cody, who, it turns out, was almost hit by Obi-Wan’s lightsaber as it fell.</p><p>“I think you’ll be needing this,” Cody says as he returns Obi-Wan’s weapon, a smirk forcing its way onto his scarred face.</p><p>Obi-Wan thanks him and rides off on Boga, lightsaber in hand, Boga screeching happily.</p><p>But then the Force screams in warning.</p><p>A cannon shot knocks Obi-Wan and Boga down into the sinkhole.</p><p>Slipping on his rebreather, Obi-Wan drags himself out of the water.</p><p>He sees a Republic surveillance droid inspecting the area where he fell.</p><p>Realization hits him harder than the cannon shot.</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan meets up with Yoda and Bail Organa.</p><p>All too soon, the entire story is made clear.</p><p>Obi-Wan stows away on Padmé’s ship, knowing that she will take him to Anakin.</p><p>She does.</p><p>In his anger, Anakin hurts her.</p><p>Obi-Wan is forced to draw his lightsaber against his friend.</p><p>He loved Anakin.</p><p>But Anakin would never hurt Padmé.</p><p>Anakin is dead.</p><p>Obi-Wan will do what he must.</p><p>That is the Jedi way.</p><p>And as Obi-Wan turns away from what is left of Anakin, unable to bring himself to watch as flames engulf his brother, Anakin’s screams echo in his mind.</p><p>He knows that he will never be free of that sound.</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan brings Padmé to a medical station.</p><p>The first twin is a boy. The droid puts him into Obi-Wan’s arms.</p><p>Padmé names him Luke.</p><p>Obi-Wan cradles Luke against his chest, his tunic still soft though burned by the lava of Mustafar. He smiles down at the child in his arms.</p><p>“Hello there,” he says softly.</p><hr/><p>The second twin is a girl.</p><p>Padmé just has time to name her daughter Leia before her head slumps sideways on the medical table.</p><p>The twins sense that something is wrong and begin bawling.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s heart aches for them.</p><p>They will never know their mother.</p><p>And they will wish they never knew their father.</p><p>And they will never even know each other. It is too dangerous for them to be raised together.</p><p>And so Bail adopts little Leia. Breha is delighted.</p><p>Obi-Wan brings Luke to his uncle Owen and his aunt Beru.</p><p>He says nothing as he hands the child to Beru. She and her husband have already been told everything.</p><p>Beru (and Luke) join Owen, watching the suns set.</p><p>Obi-Wan mounts his eopie and rides to his new home, not far from Owen and Beru.</p><p>After all, he must keep watch over Luke.</p><hr/><p>Nearly two decades later, Obi-Wan notices a group of Sand People clamoring around a speeder.</p><p>Surely this speeder does not belong to them.</p><p>Raising his hands to his mouth, he imitates the noise of a krayt dragon.</p><p>The Sand People scatter.</p><p>Obi-Wan climbs down to the speeder and sees a young man sprawled on the rocky ground next to it, a nasty-looking bump on his head.</p><p>The Force tells Obi-Wan that this is Luke, and Obi-Wan is so elated that he can barely concentrate on healing Luke’s head.</p><p>The wait is over.</p><p>He will train Luke, and Luke will bring freedom to the galaxy.</p><p>Obi-Wan hears the <em>whir </em>of an astromech. He turns toward the sound, and a smile breaks out on his face when he sees just which astromech this is.</p><p>Obi-Wan throws back his hood.</p><p>“Hello there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic that's even remotely dark. As always, I appreciate feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>